


四人房 5

by 17_bit



Series: 四人房 [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: *96亂燉本篇 李知勳x文俊輝小貓咪撩大野狼





	四人房 5

**Author's Note:**

> *96亂燉  
> 本篇 李知勳x文俊輝  
> 小貓咪撩大野狼

*96line  
*本篇勳俊主場  
*幾句話圓勳 圓順 勳順 

大四下學期基本上是大家的忙碌時期，準備備審、實習、就業，一大堆有的沒有的事接踵而來大家都難以喘氣，四人房裡頭有三個人也是這樣。文俊輝除外，他可是有外國人buff，加上得老師寵愛，他的研究所已經申請上了，並且實習也通過，整個人閒的不得了。看見其他三個好友忙到昏天暗地，他骨子裡的小惡魔就覺得愉快，還要去撩撥一下大野狼們和小倉鼠，生活樂趣多。

這天忙裡偷閒的禮拜五，權順榮和全圓佑因為家裡有事趁著三天連休回老家去，李知勳懶得動，打個電話報備過就算孝子了，而文俊輝沒買到機票，也就沒打算回家了。

他們昨天晚上當然玩到很晚，全圓佑總是這樣，要回去前、或是要跟他們短暫分開前，總是要做到小貓咪和小倉鼠都軟趴趴才肯罷休。李知勳成了第三個受害者，他才剛從權順榮身體裡出來，就被全圓佑抓住。李知勳罵他會精盡人亡，全圓佑插進他的身體裡反駁在你們懷孕前我才不會死，李知勳被肏的爽到腳趾都蜷曲還不忘翻白眼表示他的情緒——大野狼的意思是這輩子他都會是色情大魔王的轉生了。

權順榮和全圓佑坐一大早的KTR回去，李知勳根本不知道，他累死了，只有文俊輝起來送行，他揮揮手要他們路上小心，關上門後爬上李知勳的床，鑽進他們四人房忙內的懷抱裡睡的舒爽。

又一次起床已經早上十點多，李知勳早就醒了也沒動，把文俊輝圈在懷裡玩手機，小貓咪一睜眼看見手機還以為會往自己的臉上砸下來，但落在他臉上的是李知勳的親吻。

「醒啦？」李知勳看對方瞪大著眼睛盯著自己的手機覺得好笑，沒忍住，其實也沒有想忍就湊過去親一口，他空出一隻手摸摸文俊輝的腦袋，被摸的舒服了小貓咪還哼哼出聲，還以為自己真的在養貓呢。

文俊輝在李知勳懷裏翻了一圈，面對對方的胸脯就把臉埋進去，雖然不如權順榮的柔軟，但訓練有成的胸肌隆起，埋進去也別有一番風味。李知勳只是笑，也沒懂文俊輝在幹嘛，反正不影響他玩手機，也是無所謂。

他們大概在又躺了十幾分鐘，李知勳也沒什麼動靜，反正他喜歡躺在床上一動也不動，但文俊輝可不樂意了，雖然他給人形象安安靜靜的，但實質上就是個過動兒，安靜一秒都不行。他推了一把李知勳，變成對方躺在下方，他一把籠罩在他上面的姿勢，文俊輝呵呵的笑，利用身型優勢一把把李知勳整個人給牽制住不讓動，四人房忙內四肢被固定，手機掉在旁邊他撈不到，他往旁邊看，文俊輝的脖子就在他嘴旁邊，李知勳扭動兩下，小貓咪就抱的更緊，的確就是要跟他玩的模樣，於是他兩隻手就伸到文俊輝身後也把人抱緊，嘴唇就貼上對方線條優美的脖頸。

沒想到會被偷襲的文俊輝一下子鬆開了手，他撐起身子不開心的對李知勳做鬼臉。

「不玩了？」「知勳你這是犯規！不可以用嘴的！」「那用手就可以了？」

文俊輝還來不及反駁說手也不可以，李知勳就摸上來，身體早就被摸個透澈，哪個地方、什麼力度能把文俊輝愛撫的服服貼貼李知勳是瞭若指掌，眼看馬上就要輸了，小貓咪又不樂意了。

他整個人又緊緊抱住了李知勳不讓動，一張臉氣鼓鼓的李知勳都笑出來了，本來還掐在腰部的手也放開，轉移到對方的頭頂上，一下下的撫摸著他的頭髮，還輕輕婆娑著後頸子，文俊輝舒服的都要發出跟貓咪一樣的咕嚕聲，眼睛都瞇起來了。

「不氣了？」「本來就沒有生氣。」

文俊輝抬起來臉笑，然後湊上去跟李知勳討親親，沒想到大野狼居然撇開臉，這讓小貓咪太震驚了！

「為什麼不讓我親！」「俊尼不是說不可以用嘴嗎？」

李知勳笑的眼睛都瞇起來，文俊輝張大了嘴露出了原來如此的臉，但又覺得有些不開心，雖然是他自己說不可以用嘴的，但是剛剛的遊戲已經結束了！可以了！

「剛剛的不玩了！現在玩別的。」「玩什麼？」「親親！」

像是小孩子撒嬌一樣，有時候李知勳覺得他的宿舍裡大概就他一個成年人吧。全圓佑有時候總像個小孩子一樣耍無賴，把鼻子笑的都皺起來一副得逞的模樣讓人無法對他生氣。更不要說權順榮了，撒嬌根本就與日常生活結合在一起，勾著他的手喊知勳，呻吟也嗲到不行，偶爾耍小孩子脾氣，臉頰鼓起來也是可愛到讓人不忍心在責備他了。再來是文俊輝，皮的跟五歲小孩一樣，明明在外面就是一個安靜的美男子，怎麼回宿舍遇到他們就是隻頑皮貓呢。

他還沒說好，文俊輝就貼上來，好的不學學權順榮親吻的樣子，黏糊糊的。把他的嘴唇含進去像在吃糖一樣，小貓咪撒嬌可愛的很，李知勳也就讓他鬧沒有制止。貓咪得到縱容便得寸進尺，光明正大的撩撥大野狼，但李知勳怎麼可能放過送上嘴的文俊輝。

他一下就把主導權抓回來，把貓咪親的意亂情迷，文俊輝大大的眼睛都變得水汪汪的。大野狼就算位居下位，也照樣能把小貓咪搞到亂七八糟。他把對方的睡衣拉高讓文俊輝叼著，對方雙手撐在他臉旁邊，看似居高臨下，但事實上是任人宰割。光滑的肌膚暴露在空氣中，李知勳沿著他的腰脊爬上，知道他哪個點敏感就在那邊繞啊繞的，文俊輝咬著衣服下擺口水都浸濕了布料。

李知勳往下挪動，抬起頭就叼住他胸前的紅點，文俊輝一抖差點整個人跌在他身上。小貓咪口齒不清的抱怨，但李知勳也沒有放過他，小嘴叼著紅蕊細細的咬，另一隻手也捏上被冷落的那邊捏，文俊輝被掌握了弱點哼哼唧唧的，舒服的都瞇起眼睛，李知勳大力的吸讓他一下叫出聲音來，衣服就這樣往下掉在了李知勳頭上，文俊輝低頭就看見自己胸前攏起，他毫不猶豫的笑出來又被胸脯被品嚐的動作搞得笑聲都變調。

李知勳把人翻過來，文俊輝又伸出手討親親，大野狼聽話的湊上去再把小貓咪親的不知道東南西北，衣服褲子都被扒掉，文俊輝撈啊撈出一罐粉紅色的潤滑液就往李知勳臉上撞。

「圓佑新買的！草莓味！」李知勳挑高一邊眉毛，老實說他不是很喜歡這種化學食品味道的潤滑液，他寧可用一般無色無味的潤滑也不想讓這種奇奇怪怪的味道破壞情趣。但是其他三個人就不一樣，尤其是全圓佑，更是喜歡買一大堆有的沒有的來玩，文俊輝又是軟綿綿的讓他試，權順榮對新玩具也很感興趣，搞得他們好像什麼情趣用品試用員一樣，什麼新奇的玩意都玩過。

李知勳凹著文俊輝的大長腿，打開了草莓潤滑液，意外的，還真的是香甜的草莓味。小貓咪硬是撐起了上身也要湊上來聞聞，李知勳倒了一手還淋在對方的胸腹上，整個房間瞬間被草莓給淹沒，文俊輝整張臉都皺起來，稱讚全圓佑這次眼光不錯買到了好貨。味道好聞還不夠，潤滑效果也要好才行，李知勳把手往下探鑽進了後穴裡頭，被開拓著，文俊輝軟了腰鬆了手又躺了下去，李知勳把人架在他腿上，小貓咪的臀部就騰空著在吞吐大野狼的手指，穴口變得軟嫩，李知勳硬梆梆的東西就取代手指插了進去。

他被扶了起來坐在李知勳身上，長腿環繞著對方的腰，被插的好深他覺得自己要被貫穿，李知勳有規律的頂弄著，草莓潤滑液的味道好像更加濃厚粘膩，文俊輝還分了心跟李知勳說變成果醬了，大野狼笑了笑把他送上來的嘴唇含進嘴裡，「喔，那來做果醬吧。」說著把他推倒在床上，大張大合的幹了起來。

一隻腿被凹到胸前，文俊輝眼角都紅透了，被幹的舒爽的不得了，李知勳大力的磨在他的敏感點上，凸起的軟肉都要被磨出火。後穴的粉紅色穴肉被插的紅通通，帶進去又拉出來，連帶草莓色的潤滑劑都變得黏糊糊的，還真的跟草莓果醬沒兩樣。文俊輝幾乎要叫不出來，他伸出手要李知勳親他，大野狼伏下身滿足他。他已經射了兩次了，但現在陰莖還是微微的翹起，前頭還滴著水。李知勳射了一次在他的小腹上，他整個人都黏黏糊糊的，泛著紅，像是可口的草莓果醬。

大野狼把他再翻過來從後頭又幹了進去，這次在裡頭橫衝直撞，文俊輝都要跪不住，他喊了兩聲知勳也沒能讓逞兇鬥狠的傢伙停下動作。他被幹肏的失去意識，最後的印象停在了李知勳抱著他親吻他的後背，動作溫柔的不得了，但下半身緊黏在一塊，他射在被子上而對方射在了他的屁股上，詭異的反差。

今天第三次起床文俊輝已經不知道是幾點了，他迷迷糊糊的翻了身，身邊沒有其他人，他揉揉眼睛，身上是乾淨的衣服，而他躺在全圓佑的床上。往李知勳的床看去，床單也已經換新的了，不愧是李知勳，一下子就把事情都處理好了。他又翻了一圈，李知勳背對著他在用電腦，這樣看過去的電腦螢幕是白色的，大概是在做報告，文俊輝小小聲的喵了一聲，大野狼沒有轉頭哼了一個鼻音表示自己聽到了，這也讓文俊輝覺得很開心。

他拿著手機就在全圓佑床上玩起遊戲來，兩個人各自做各自的事，偶爾李知勳拋幾個問句給他，文俊輝歪著頭思考了再回答；偶爾他下載了新的自拍APP喊了李知勳，對方轉過頭來拍了幾張，幾個小時又這樣過去了。

文俊輝今天特別想吃起司辣炒年糕和海鮮烏龍麵，他看了看時間就用手機APP點餐，還多要了兩碗白飯和一瓶可樂，不用想也知道是給誰的。他躺在床上晃動著腳等外賣，過不久APP的通知就響了，文俊輝跳起來穿鞋，喊了一聲就衝出去，到了門口才發現外賣員提了兩袋的食物說都是他們房的，這讓他有些疑惑。提著兩份雙人套餐回宿舍，李知勳剛從廁所出來，露出了了然的笑容。

「你也點餐了？」「知勳也？」兩個人對視笑了出來，原來是心有靈犀一點通，兩個人看時間差不多，也就誰也沒說的直接用了APP點餐，點的還是同一家，但也有默契的點了不同的餐，但一樣有一罐可樂和兩碗飯，這些三分之二進了李知勳的肚子裡的。擺放好了就開吃，還不忘拍了幾張照片丟進聊天室裡頭氣氣回老家的一鼠一狼。

「你們做了幾次用了我半罐潤滑液？」「不知道。」後天全圓佑拎著少了一半的草莓味質問李知勳，對方一邊做報告一邊心不在焉的回答。他是真的不知道，誰會去算啊，就像問全圓佑出發前一晚肏了多少次他大概也說不來是一樣的，不過全圓佑倒也不是真的想知道次數就是了。

「喔，但味道不錯，你買對了。」李知勳難得的稱讚。


End file.
